Against All Odds
by Mackkers17
Summary: Mackenzie wakes up and finds herself in an unknown area... Destiny Islands. This takes place during what would be the KH2 timeline, just two years later than we've known it to be. Follow Mac as she learns to trust in others and learns more about herself.
1. Character Profiles

**Sorry for not putting anything new up in a LONG time..... Had soooo much stuff I had to do, along with new inspirations for stories (such as this one).**

**This story was inspired by one of my best friends (Emi Hikari).... She's the one who helped me plan this out and gave me ideas for things. She owns one character in here(Emi Hikari).**

**This will be slow in getting up because I only have through about Chapter Four done I believe.**

**Disclaimer: I only have rights to Mac, Alec, and Emi Hikari (who isn't mine)......**

**Character Profiles for Against All Odds**

**Name:** Mackenzie Elisabeth Drake

**Age: **17

**Birth date: **February 22

**Birthplace: **Tokyo, Japan

**Hair: **blonde with purple streaks to small of back

**Eyes:** silver (grey)

**Height:** about 5'6"

**Weight: **120 lbs

**Hobbies:** singing, dancing, taking walks, partying

**Other: **German/English(American) descent, basically me but more outgoing and crazy(LOL)

* * *

**Name:** Roxas

**Age: **17

**Birth date: **N/A

**Birthplace: **N/A

**Hair: **spiky blonde

**Eyes:** blue

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Weight: **N/A

**Hobbies:** N/A at the moment

**Other: **

* * *

**Name:** Emi Hikari

**Age: **17

**Birth date: **May 1

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Hair: **black to chin

**Eyes:** green

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Weight: **125 lbs

**Hobbies:** singing, dancing, shopping, partying

**Other: **

* * *

**Name:** Kairi

**Age: **17

**Birth date: **April 29

**Birthplace: **Hallow Bastion

**Hair: **brown framing face

**Eyes:** blue

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Weight: **118 lbs

**Hobbies:** annoying Mac to no end, trying to get Mac and Riku together

**Other: **

* * *

**Name: **Sora

**Age: **17

**Birth date: **September 19

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Hair: **brown, spiky

**Eyes:** blue

**Height:** 5' 9

**Weight: **N/A

**Hobbies:** fighting Heartless

**Other: **

* * *

**Name:** Axel

**Age: **21

**Birth date: **N/A

**Birthplace: **N/A

**Hair: **red

**Eyes:** green

**Height:** N/A

**Weight: **N/A

**Hobbies:** trying to find Roxas

**Other:**

* * *

**Name:** Riku

**Age: **19

**Birth date: **June 9

**Birthplace: **Destiny Islands

**Hair: **silver

**Eyes:** aqua/teal

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Hobbies:** being a jerk, flirting, trying to be a stud

**Other:**

* * *

**Name:** Alec Drake

**Age: **24

**Birth date: **October 15

**Birthplace: **Tokyo, Japan

**Hair: **brown(like Alec Mazo from "Dancing With the Stars")

**Eyes:** silver(grey)

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Weight: **132 lbs

**Hobbies:** spending time with Mac, fencing/sword fighting

**Other:**

* * *

BTW these are NOT the only characters, but they are the only ones who matter with a profile for the time being.

Chapter One will be up as soon as it's typed.

I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**And here is where Mac's tale begins. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I know I have enjoyed writing all of this. R/R. Leave comments, suggestions, and even flames. I look forward to reading what you will say about this.**

**Mackkers**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the KH world or characters. I own Mac and Alec, while one of my best friends owns the idea of Emi. And yes, the existing characters are going to be OC.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

The time was two in the afternoon. A group of four teenagers were walking along the beach of Destiny Islands. The four were talking and clowning around when Emi and Roxas noticed a young woman with blonde hair and purple streaks unconscious at the edge of the ocean. They moved from the group and went to the young woman. Riku bent down, lifted the mysterious young woman into his arms, and headed back to the group's hangout. He laid her on the couch and walked to the entrance of the hangout, waiting for his friends to arrive.

'Where am I?'

The young woman opened her eyes, revealing beautiful, bright, silver orbs. She slowly sat up and looked around her at the unfamiliar scene. As her eyes traversed the room, she noticed a silver-haired young man about her age in the doorway, facing out towards the ocean.

"Who are you?"

She stood up and walked towards the young man, who had turned to face her. Her eyes began searching his, as if to pull the answer from their depths.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who are you?"

Riku looked at the beauty before him and smirked.

"My name…is Riku."

He looked her up and down appraisingly as she continued to look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking up at Riku, who towered over her slightly.

"You are on one of the Destiny Islands. Who are you, babe? What are you doing here?"

She shot a look of annoyance at him as she answered.

"I'm Mackenzie. I have no clue what I am doing here. Last I knew I was in my room in Tokyo."

Mackenzie sat back down and Riku joined her. As the two were talking, the rest of the group from earlier came in. Mackenzie turned and watched as they entered the main room.

"Our guest has awakened guys."

Riku stood as the girls came forward to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Kairi. This is my boyfriend, Sora. Last, but definitely not least, this is Emi. Welcome to the island. I hope you enjoy it here."

Mackenzie's eyes widened in shock at Kairi's exuberance during the group's introductions. As the group stood around talking, Mackenzie observed each of them, especially Kairi, whom Mackenzie had decided she would be cautious around.

'Wow! Someone's overly hyper. She seems friendly enough, though.'

After allowing Mackenzie some time to adjust, Emi looked over at their new companion.

"Excuse, Kairi… She just loves meeting new people here. Especially when those new people are around our age, right Kai? As she said, I'm Emi. May I ask you name?"

Mackenzie smiled at Emi's kindness, thankful to find a normal **(AN: Normal??? Yeah right. LOL.)** kindred soul amongst the group.

"Pleased to meet all of you. I'm Mackenzie Drake, but you can call me Mac. All of you seem really nice; peppy and hyper, but nice."

"Where are you from, Mac?"

"Sora, I'm from Tokyo, Japan…well, I was born there and have lived there for most of my seventeen years, but I've also lived in Germany."

The group looked at one another as they learned about the places Mac had lived.

"You've been around. Could I possibly ask why?"

"My parents are divorced and my older brother lives in the United States."

Emi moved to sit next to Mac as she looked at the others before speaking.

"Leave Mac alone. She doesn't need the third degree."

Kairi spoke up before the guys could become defensive.

"I agree with you, Emi. Where is she going to stay?"

The group looked at one another before Emi looked at Mac.

"Mac, you can stay with me."

Mac smiled at Emi in relief and nodded her head.

"Let's go there now. We need to get you into some dry clothes."

Emi and Mac left the hangout and went to Emi's house. Once at her house, Emi led the way to her expansive wall-to-wall closet.

"Wow! What purple clothes do you have?"

"I have anything in any color you can dream of."

An hour later Mac had finally decided on a short black skirt, a black top that tied around her neck and showed off her stomach, a see-through silver off-the –shoulder loose top, and black flip flops. She pulled the sides of her hair back with a silver barrette. She chose to also forgo any makeup.

"Look what a little change of clothes does, Mac. You look like you have lived here your whole life. I believe some guys might do some double takes… like Riku."

An evil smirk found its way onto Emi's face as Mac realized what Emi just said.

"He can look all he wants, but no thank you. He's not my type. Let's get back to the others."

Emi pulled Mac back as she had begun to walk out of the room.

"Wait a second. Grab a bathing suit… We're going to the beach later." **(AN: *insert Emi's evil smirk here as well.)**

Mac grabbed a black bikini as well as a beach towel, and then the two girls headed back to the hangout. Just as Emi said, Mac turned quite a few heads, especially when it came to Riku, to Mac's disdain.

Emi leaned over to Mac and whispered in her ear, "Mac, give him a chance… You just met him today."

Mac turned an icy glare on Emi before speaking.

"No, Emi. I see no point in going after something I don't want. Don't try and push me into something I don't want anything to do with… I just want to get home. I want to see my brother, not be here with someone who wants to be with me… I don't settle down. I like to be free. Only one relationship is really strong, and that is the one with my brother, Alec. Yes, I know I'm crazy; I'm seventeen and don't want a relationship."

Mac went over to the couch and sat down, waiting for what to do. Emi went over to the rest of the gang and suggested that they hit the beach since it was such a nice day. She also pulled Riku aside and told him to wait for Mac to change and walk with her to the beach, along with trying to convince her to take a chance with him.

The plan was set in motion a few minutes later, with everyone, but Riku and Mac out on the beach. Mac finally emerged from one of the rooms, clad in a black bikini and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Ready, Mac? The gang's waiting."

"Yes, let's go, Riku."

'Mister Flirt-who-didn't-get-one-of-the-girls-to-fawn-all-over-him,' Mac rolled her eyes, and then tried to move past Riku.

"No, Mac. We need to talk…please. Why are you acting so cold towards me?"

Riku placed his hand on her arm and put his towering form in her way.

"You're stupid… You don't take any hints, do you? Or, you don't take no for an answer?"

She huffed as he stayed in her way, keeping her from getting away from him.

"I don't like it when I don't get a chance… I'm not stupid; just persistent."

Riku looked down at Mac, with defeat evident in his aqua eyes, and tried to get her to listen.

"Persistence doesn't work with me, so just stop now. If you'll excuse me, hon."

Mac turned to walk towards the others, when Riku reached for her hand and spun her around. When she was securely in his arms–struggling, might I add– he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Mac jerked her head away and slapped Riku.

"Give it up, jerk."

She moved past him hastily and went to where the others were lounging on the beach. She plopped down on her towel and began tanning, and calming down.

"What was that about, Mac?"

Emi turned her head towards Mac, who was laying to her left.

"Don't worry about it, Emi… Even though I think you have an idea about what transpired with that idiot. I just want to enjoy the rest of today."

Mac closed her grey eyes as Emi looked over at Kairi, asking with her emerald eyes for her help to get the two together.

The rest of the day consisted of more tanning, swimming, talking, arguing, and volleyball, especially arguing.

* * *

**Thanks for taking some time and reading this. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
